Akari Koga
Akari is a shinobi who is recognised by the Koga Family as the strongest shinobi who has existed in a very long time. As a shinobi she is legally able to go on normal missions and missions that would turn a mage into a dark mage in the eyes of the public. These missions include: information gathering, infiltration, espionage, sabotage, and even assassination. Her rights as a shinobi extend to the point that she is allowed to use her judgement to legally kill anyone, even if she isn't on a mission. Like most shinobi, this makes her very valuable to a lot of guilds, governments, and organizations. Appearance Akari is a short girl who wears her long brown hair in a ponytail. In addition, her bangs fall down past her face and they are parted in the middle as a way to hide the entire left side of her face, but at the same time leave the right side visible. Like most shinobi she has a non-intimidating and unimpressive build that hides her true physical prowess and allows her to hide more effectively. Underneath her unimpressive build is her incredible physical prowess that most vampires have. While being a shinobi, she doesn't wear the stereotypical attire of all black clothing. In fact, this rumor was started as a joke because wearing all black clothing all the time can cause a shinobi stick out when a shinobi's greatest tool is stealth. Since she finished her shinobi training, Akari's clothing changed from an attire suited for combat to an attire that looks more civilian as a way of blending in. Simiarly to Itsuki's clothing, her clothing is as durable as armor yet as light as silk, which is thanks to the magic power infused in every piece of clothing. Akari wears her trademark white scarf that wraps loosely around her neck. During missions that require stealth, this scarf is moved up her face to conceal her mouth. Beneath the scarf she wears a sleeveless black vest on top of a long white shirt. The long white shirt is very loose on her arms which could suggest that there may be a hidden blade strapped to one or both of her arms. Benath her shirt and vest, Akari wears a red plaid skirt, which is above black socks that reach her calves and brown shoes. The right sock is usually visible while the left sock is concealed under a leg warmer that reaches to her knees. Appearance During a Mission The only thing Akari's heterochromia is good for is making a separate persona that she uses during missions. Most people don't expect a person to have heterochromia, so during a mission her hair is parted in the middle in such a way that it covers her right eye instead of her left. When she does this she looks like an entirely different person, which is exactly what she wants. Her long brown hair falls over her shoulders instead of hanging loosely down her back. Similarly to her other appearance, Akari usually has a relaxed posture, and expression. It seems people feel like it is much easier to approach her because unlike her other appearance, she allows some of her emotions to surface to help drop a person's guard. Shinobi Drive When Akari uses Shinobi Drive her physical apperance is altered slightly. Personality Relationships Touma Kaneko History Akari and her brother were born in a hospital in Neo Arcadia. Akari was born first followed by her brother who was born two minutes later. While her brother was very healthy at birth, Akari was not. Not only did she have a disease that caused her to have mismatched eyes, but she also had too much magic power. This caused her to be feverish for most of her infant-hood. When Akari turned three years old her parents found a mage who was a doctor. This doctor was able to bring Akari's magic power reserves to normal by draining the magic power from her body. As Akari grew older and entered her childhood, her parents discovered that her childhood wasn't much easier than her infant-hood. This is because Akari was always alone since all the kids her age shunned her because of her eyes. This treatment caused her to hate her eyes. This hatred showed itself when Akari let her hair grew out in order to hide one of her eyes when she was six years old. Her parents once said that it almost seemed as if Akari was trying to send a message that she wanted one of her eyes removed. A Shinobi in Training When Akari was eight years her entire family was attacked by a vampire. The vampire killed her parents and bit Akari and her brother, causing both of them to transform into a vampire. Afterwards, the vampire disappeared which forced Akari to look after her brother because at the time no one wanted to adopt them. When she reached the age of nine, a woman belonging to the Koga family found her sitting alone and Akari immediately took a liking to her. As time passed, the woman adopted Akari, but not her brother. After she was adopted, the woman began to train her in the Shinobi Arts. The woman was a remarkable good mother, especially because she allowed Akari to drink her own blood after cutting herself and letting the blood flow into a cup and at the same time not tell anyone that she was a vampire. She was probably the best human parent a vampire could have. As expected it didn't take long for Akari to trust the family enough to uncover her eye. However, unlike the kids who teased her before she became a vampire, the kids that belonged the family of ninjas thought that the mismatched eyes were "cool." The kids began to make up stories saying that her right eye was the eye of a god and they believed that so much that the adults outside the family who previously ignored Akari started to talk to her. Shinobi Trials Shinobi are able to do a lot of things legal mages cannot and it is for this reason that every shinobi in training as to go through tests issued by the Magic Council. These tests are known as "The Shinobi Trials". The Shinobi Trials was created as a way to see if a certain individual was ready to accept the huge responsibility that comes with being a shinobi. Akari was no exception, on her tenth birthday Akari's mother signed her up for the Shinobi Trials. The Birth of an Avenger Synopsis Equipment *Kunai *Shuriken *Wakizashi *Wind and Fire Wheels *Makibishi *Spear *Bō *Tripwire *Grappling Hook *Mizugumo *Dart *Yumi *Kusarigama *Smoke Bomb *Metsubushi *Fukiya *Katana *'Amulet of Darkness:' The Amulet of Darkness is an amulet that emits an invisible barrier that weakens any light that comes into contact with it just enough to allow a young vampire to walk during the day. The invisible barrier extends just enough to cover the entire body. *'Shinobi Paper Bomb:' Shinobi Paper Bombs are slips of paper that were special invented by the Koga Clan. These slips of paper set off a powerful explosion when the wielder produces their Magical Aura. Magic and Abilities Shinobi Art Shinobi Art is a combat style that serves as Akari's main form of combat. This fighting style gives Akari the mystical, mental, and physical abilities that have made shinobi famous throughout Earth Land. The physical and mental abilities usually revolve around espionage, sabotage, assassination, etc. While the mystical abilities revolve around using magic power in order to perform feats such as: turn invisible, use magic power-based attacks, shapeshift, create clones, create illusions, summon animals, and have control over the four basic elements. While mages occasionally use incantations in order to create mystical effects, Akari occasionally uses an array of hand "seals" known as Kuji-kiri to perform the various abilities that revolve around this fighting style. While this fighting style is technically a magic, due to how exclusive this fighting style once was, it has become known as something separate from magic. *'Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing:' By focusing inwardly, Akari is able to hide her magical power from other mages and shinobi. *'Shinobi Drive:' Shinobi Drive is a spell that allows Akari to use the full capacity of her brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to her mind and body. This allows her to perform awe inspiring feats. The most notable ability this spell grants, is the ability to hide in any shadow within a 10 meter radius. This allows her to teleport to someones location without anyone noticing. Another stealth ability this spell grants is that as long as she is using Shinobi Drive, it is significantly harder to sense her magical power. This ability does have one major weakness, which is that it consumes a lot of magical power. Which means she can only use this ability ten times a day. *'Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death' *'Taijutsu Art: Substitution:' Taijutsu Art: Substitution is a spell that requires incredible speed and very precise timing to trick an opponent into thinking that Akari was hit. This is done by waiting until the exact moment an attack barely touches Akari and then using extreme speed to switch places with a nearby object. This in turn causes an opponent to think the attack landed, allowing Akari to form a surprise attack. *'Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist:' Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist is a common move used by users of Hakkō-ryū It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user performs a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that normal people can not see it. The user focuses all their body weight to their fists and once the fist hits the opponent they twist their entire punching arm counter clockwise at high speeds. This would result in the opponent being propelled back with tremendous force and can causing the foe's ribs to break. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Clone:' This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves or an object with magical energy. *'Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength: Taijutsu Art:' Titanic Strength is a spell that allows the user to dramtically increase their strength by focusing magical energy to a desired body part. *'Taijutsu Art: Godspeed:' Godspeed is a spell that allows the user to dramatically increase their strength by focusing their magical power to their legs. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer:' Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows Akari to transfer her magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. *'Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun:' Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun is a technique that incorporates incredible speed with magical energy. The user channels magical energy into their sword and then performs eight very fast stabs. On the eight stab the user releases the magical energy which causes the foe to be propelled back a great distance away. *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Kata:' Akari rushes toward the opponent and performs four quick stabs directed at the opponents chest in a star shape formation with her Wakizashi, to try to cause the opponent to lose their balanced. This is followed by three quick slashes directed at the opponent's ankles. Finally, Akari channels magical power to the tip of her Wakizashi and stabs the opponent, upon impact the opponent is propelled back a great distance. *'Kenjutsu Art: Fireball:' Akari channels magical power to her sword and uses the magical power to create a fireball around it. Once the fireball is made, she swings her sword which causes the fireball to fly towards the foe. *'Taijutsu Art: Knife Hand:' Akari makes a knife hand with one or both of her hands, then channels Ethernano along the edges of one or both of her hands. This allows Akari to cut through some of the hardest objects with her bare hands. *'Taijutsu Art: Spear Hand:' Akari makes a spear hand and channels Ethernano to the points of her fingers. This allows her to pierce and opponents body or any other object with ease. It has been shown that she can easily pierce two slabs of steel and still hit her foe with this spell. *'Shinobi Art: Clone Army:' *'Shinobi Art: Magic Sphere:' *'Wind Shinobi Art: Leviathan:' To perform the spell Akari first forms the hand gestures: Retsu, Kyo, Zai, Rin, Retsu then she extends both arms before releasing several blasts of wind from her hands. *'Fire Shinobi Art: Wave of Flames:' *Fire Ninja Art: Flame Devourer *'Fire Shinobi Art: Fire Spin:' This spell is a Fire Magic spell that incorporates Shinobi Art's Kuji-kiri allowing Akari to produce fire from her body. To perform the spell the user forms the hand gestures: Retsu and Zai, then Akari extends her hand in front of her and releases a blast of flame from each hand. As the flames approach the opponent the two blasts of flames intersect each other while widening vertically and horizontally, forming a very difficult fire spell to dodge that resembles a flaming tornado. *'Shinobi-iri: Ghostly Presence:' This spell allows Akari to blend into a populated space expertly. Living beings can still see her, but to them she is just another stranger. This means that they won't pay her much attention, this even works on pursuers who are actively looking for her. The only known weakness to this spell is that if the user's pursuers know that she is using this spell, it will no longer work on them. *'Shinobi-iri: Shapeshift:' Shapeshifting is one of the more famous spells that a shinobi uses. Stories about shinobi have stated that that they are masters of transforming. This is done by flowing magic power all over her body and then she visualizes what she wants to turn into. When she drinks someones blood she can shapeshift into them with much greater easy as well gain the ability to match their speech patterns when she transforms into them. *Illusion Art: Heavenly Wolf *Illusion Art: Tenrou Soldier Requip Requip is a holder type magic that allows Akari to store most of her shinobi weapons in a pocket dimension. This allows her to summon the weapons to her hand easily and quickly. Togakure-ryū Togakure-ryū (戸隠流, School of the Hidden Door) is a very common fighting style that is practiced among shinobi. While other fighting styles focus on using a certain form of weapon or martial arts, Togakure-ryū uses an array of martial art styles and weapons. This unique blend of martial arts and weapons causes opponents to constantly be on their toes due to how unusual it is. This unique way of fighting stems from the Togakure-ryū philosophy of: "Keeping your opponent ignorant and guessing." Due to this philosophy, those who have fought against this fighting style often describe it as "stealthy" or "underhanded." Flash Sword Style Vampire Physiology Despite Akari's human-like appearance, Akari is actually a vampire: a type of creature that feeds on blood. Since she is a vampire her biology is a lot than a normal human since she isn't alive, but instead she is undead. Her status as an undead is the main source of her abilities as a vampire. Just like the lungs of almost any user of Slayer Magic, Akari is shown to have very powerful and durable lungs and stomach. The similarity to users of Slayer Magic goes deeper than that because just like a Blood style Slayer user, when Akari drinks blood her physical and magical abilities are restored. As many may guess, Akari's heart isn't beating due to her status as an undead, but her blood is distributed throughout her body by her magic power. This allows Akari's blood to function just as it would if she was alive. Similarly to the blood of a human, Akari's blood requires oxygen which means Akari still needs to breathe, but Akari's blood doesn't need as much oxygen allowing her to hold her breath for extended periods of time. This same magic power is known to be the source of Akari's incredible regeneration abilities. As a vampire, Akari's main weakness is the sun, and as a child if her skin were to ever come into contact with the sun it would have caused her to combust. However, as time passed and she grew older the sun began to not have as have as much of an effect on her. Instead, the sun always causes a terrible sunburn upon contact. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Akari's trademark ability is her incredible physical prowess, most notably her speed. By far, her greatest physical attribute is her speed followed by her strength. Akari's speed is so great that she can reach a destination eight meters away in the blink of an eye. Her strength and other physical attributes aren't as impressive, but they are still greatly superior to a normal human's physical attributes. **'Biological Immortality and Regeneration:' Many of her opponents have talked about how hard it is to kill Akari. The reason for this is that as a vampire she is undead, which means she cannot die the normal way. Since, Akari is undead, she cannot die from old age or even diseases. She can even recover a lost limb or almost any other physical injury by simply reattaching the missing limb. This is thanks to the fact that her magical power is the reason behind how her body parts are linked. However, there are a couple of things that she cannot recover. If an opponent were to steal the limb a way before Akari could reattach it she would have to search for it and reattach it in order to regain use of that limb. She also cannot recover from damage inflicted by silver. **'Blood Consumption and Blood Empowerment:' As a vampire, Akari's diet consists solely on the blood of humans. It has been shown that her favorite type of blood is O-negative while her least favorite it A Positive. When Akari consumes blood the effect is similar to a Slayer consuming their element: she regains any stamina and magical power that she might have lost. *** A less well-known fact about Akari Koga is that she has never sucked blood straight from a human. Instead, she drinks from a blood bag and casts an illusion on herself that causes her to think that she is drinking from a human. While this has helped, it is theorized that this has affected her magic power. As a result, the magic power she has right now isn't all of it. If she were to ever drink fresh blood, Taiga suspects that she may gain a dramatic increase in both magic power and physical prowess. This increase in power may even outclass his abilities. **'Vampire Venom:' **'Enhanced Senses:' Akari has incredible senses, most notably her sense of smell, which is strong enough to tell a human's blood type through the scent alone. **'Fangs:' Akari's canine teeth are able to grow from length of a normal human into fangs about an inch long as well as retract from fangs back to the normal size of a human. For the most part Akari is able to do this on a whim, but whenever she is really thirsty her canine teeth turn into fangs automatically and when this happens it seems that it is out of her control. The fangs are shown to be extremely sharp, capable of easily piercing though human skin and bone. Despite what it looks like, the edges of the fangs aren't smooth like a knife, but rather the edges resemble the edge of a saw. The only difference is that the bumps that make up the serrated edges of the fangs are too tiny to notice since it is serrated on a microscopic level. When a person is bitten the fangs pierce the skin more like a drill rather than like a needle not because the fangs rotate, which it doesn't, but because of the serrated edges. As a result the bumps that make up the serrated edges fall off causing the recently inflicted wound to be irritated. As a result the pain caused by a bite feels more like a paper cut, but hundreds of times more painful. The last key feature of Akari's fangs is that they are able to regrow rapidly whenever they are broken or even used. **'Weapon Mastery:' In order to be recognized as a shinobi, Akari was trained to use a lot of different weapons causing her to be proficient in almost any weapon. **'Enhanced Stealth:' Stealth is one of a shinobi's greatest tools. As such, during training a shinobi tries to master the art of stealth early in their training. Akari is no exception and due to her training her ability to walk around or simply be in a certain location unnoticed as reached levels that far surpass most individuals of her species. *'Vampiric Aroma:' *'Hypnotism:' Magical Power Akari has a lot of magic power at her disposal and she is able to use all of it with great skill due to her training. *S-Class Aura *Shinobi Art: As stated before, Akari has gained the ability to manipulate Eternano from the atmosphere and her own magical power from her intense shinobi training. She uses this ability for offense, defense, and supplementary purposes. Quotes *"Too slow..." - Akari to an opponent *"Strength is meaningless if your opponent is going so fast that you can't even see, let alone hit them." - Akari to an opponent. *"I swear... I will kill you." - Akari to her brother before they parted ways for the second time. Trivia *Akari and her abilities as a kunoichi are based off of ninjas and kunoichis and their mythical abilities. This means that any similarities to Naruto is unintentional. *Akari's appearance is based off of Levi from the manga/anime, Trinity Seven. *I received permission from Ash to use the Flash Sword Style. *Akari's mismatched eyes is caused by a disease called Heterochromia. *While in reality a ninja or a shinobi is male and a kunoichi is female, in this case a ninja is a male, a kunoichi is female, and shinobi is a general term for Shinobi Art users. This is the reason why I used the term "shinobi" and "kunoichi" interchangeably. *The structure of Akari's fangs was inspired by the reason behind why paper cuts are so painful. Category:Under Construction Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Nemean Lion Mage Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Kunoichi Category:Adopted Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Shinobi Category:Shinobi Art Category:Weapon User Category:Character